


The extent of love

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram needs to talk to Conrad about jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The extent of love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Inspired by the way the Fool loves in _The Tawny Man_ ( trilogy ) by Robin Hobb.  
>  _(I set no limits on my love for you.)_

  
  
Wolfram hated it. Asking for counsel would make him seem weak, and yet… He found himself drawn to the man, his _brother_. He admired him, and Conrad had more experience than himself. Besides he could not keep it inside him anymore; Yuuri talking and laughing with anyone, nearly flirting with anyone, including Conrad… and never acknowledging Wolfram as his righteous fiancé. This jealousy was eating at him, so reluctantly and after days of hesitation he approached the older half-human. His voice dry and aggressive, never looking at his brother nor addressing him by any name or title, he asked:  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
Conrad turned and looked at the blond demon. He looked at him somewhat sadly, which meant his smile was not as large as usual. He had noticed Wolfram’s growing incertitude and knew Wolfram was talking about Yuuri, but there was more than one way this question could be taken.  
  
 "What do you mean?" he asked gently.  
  
Wolfram turned away, refusing eye contact.   
  
"You love him, it’s obvious. But he doesn’t see it…"  
  
Conrad found the urge to interrupt. "He knows I love him."  
  
Wolfram let out a dry laugh. "Yes, of course he does.  But he doesn’t see to which extent."  
  
Conrad’s heart clenched at the ironical voice. Yes, it was true… for both of them.  
  
"How do you cope? How can you stay with him acting all _normal_ , knowing he does not return your feelings? Knowing at night he is by my side in bed? Knowing that he is my fiancé?" Wolfram’s voice rose slightly with each question and Conrad felt sympathy for his younger brother, an echo of the pain he was hearing: he knew the real question hiding behind it was ‘how can I act all normal, knowing he does not return _my_ feelings? Knowing he spends all this time playing and laughing with you?’  
  
"How do you do it, not being jealous?"  
  
Conrad let a few second pass before answering, making sure Wolfram was finished talking and trying to find the best way to explain his heart.  
  
"I am jealous." He stated calmly.  
  
"Somewhere deep inside me I feel jealous, because men are selfish and I wish he’d be mine only." He went on. There was no use in denying it. Lying would certainly not help Wolfram; what Wolfram needed was his truthful opinion, whatever he choose to make of it.  
  
"But he is his own person, and he belongs to other people as well." Conrad was careful not to look at Wolfram. "I love him. And I set no limits on that love." He concluded.  
  
Wolfram looked at him then, squarely in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Wolfram’s eyes were clear and searching, and Conrad answered. "I love him, all of him, but most of all I desire his heart. I don’t have its exclusivity however, so I content myself with what little I can get of it.  
  
"I can smile because he smiles. I would give anything for him; this is my love. No limit: he can never share his body with me, never acknowledge my love for him, he can love someone else and ask my help on matters of the heart, and I would give it to him without any second thought. "  
  
Wolfram made a small gesture at that and Conrad prevented the interruption. "Of course it hurts. Yes, it is painful… but I love him largely enough to bear it.  
  
"Because I set no boundaries on my love for him it can be anything he wants, from nothing to everything. He is everything to me."  
  
They stood together in silence and Conrad hoped his answer would help his little brother... because he could do nothing more about it, no more than he could help himself. Like His Highness had said, no one was wise in the face of love.  
  



End file.
